Embodiments described herein generally relate to a vehicle with a movement sensor and a method of sensing movement of a vehicle.
A vehicle, such as a truck, a bus and the like, often includes a vehicle brake to limit movement of the vehicle. In some uses of a vehicle, it is desirable to limit movement of the vehicle to permit another operation. For example, it is desirable to limit movement of a bus while a passenger boards or departs from the bus. If the bus were to move while the passenger boards or departs from the bus, an unintended consequence, such as injury to the passenger, can occur. An operator of the bus can apply a vehicle brake to limit movement of the vehicle, e.g. bus, to reduce possibility of occurrence of an unintended consequence.
Sometimes, it is possible that, even when the vehicle brake is applied, movement of the vehicle is insufficiently limited allowing for occurrence of an unintended consequence. This could happen if, for example, the operator did not apply fully the vehicle brake, if terrain on which the vehicle is located is sloped or is slippery or any other condition that encourages movement of the vehicle. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle with a system and method for alerting the operator to movement of the vehicle.